1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting the verticality, a detector therefore and a level maintaining base which employs the above-described detector and which acts to mount a mechanism or an apparatus which must be placed while making a predetermined angle with respect to the horizontal plane or the vertical axis, for example, must be placed perfectly horizontally or vertically. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of detecting the verticality, a detector therefor and a level maintaining base which employs the above-described detector and which acts to mount a mechanism or an apparatus whereby an inclined plane of a desired angular degree with respect to the horizontal plane can be always automatically obtained even if the mounting surface is always changed or swung randomly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been a variety of methods and detectors capable of detecting the verticality.
If a subject, the verticality of which is desired to be detected, is stably and fixedly placed, its verticality can be detected satisfactorily by suspending a weight with a piece of string.
However, in the case where the subject the verticality of which is desired to be detected is a movable type, for example, a movable body, a critical technical problem arises when its verticality is desired to be quantitatively detected similarly to the case of the stable subject. Therefore, a verticality detector capable of detecting the verticality of a movable subject encounters a problem in that its structure becomes too complicated and the overall cost cannot be reduced.
Hitherto, in order to perfectly horizontally place a precise machine or a measuring equipment, an adjuster has been employed for the purpose of adjusting the levelness.
An adjuster of the type described above is arranged in such a manner that screw-type legs are provided for the four corners of the bottom surface of the device frame and those legs are forwards/rearwards rotated so that the levelness of the device frame is realized.
Furthermore, a desire has been arisen in that a mechanism or an apparatus to be mounted on a surface the angle of which may be changed must be always placed horizontally or capable of always following the horizontal plane while making a predetermined angle of inclination regardless of the existence of the displacement of the mounting surface. However, the conventional structures have not satisfactorily meet the above-described desire as yet.